Fire and Ice SEQUEl - A Klaus and Caroline story - The Vampire Diaries
by JasmineMorganSalvatore
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story Fire and Ice x Do not read unless you have read my first story FIRE AND ICE x Enjoy and leave me a review


Fire and Ice – Sequel to the Klaus and Caroline story

All I dreamt about was Klaus. Although I knew it was wrong, he wouldn't leave my head. All I kept thinking was what would have happened if I had kissed him, where would it have led to? But I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way especially when I have Tyler, even though Klaus thinks we have broken up when it's just a trick. I was surprised Klaus fell for it, thinking me and Tyler had broken up. My acting skills must be good. Well of course they are, I am Caroline Forbes.

The next morning I was to meet Stefan to talk about his latest Elena problem as now she is sired to Damon. Sighing I walked out of the door towards the Salvatore boarding house, really hoping I wouldn't bump into Damon. I took the time to breathe in the crisp air and then smell of the trees and to listen to the trickle of the water running under the mystic bridge. Of course no human could hear the river running so far away or the smell of the trees but my heightened vampire senses let me. I could see the Salvatore boarding house now and saw the lights emanating within even though it was daytime. I approached the big house and knocked on the door. Through the door I saw Stefan's figure as he walked towards me to greet me inside.

"Hey Caroline. Come in." Stefan said, for once smiling.

"Thanks. Who else is here?" I asked, scanning the room.

But before Stefan could answer I heard a voice that my heart race and hands sweat, Klaus.

"Umm Stefan I just realised that my mom wants me to help her today with some upcoming council stuff. Sorry." I quickly said and turned towards the door but not before Klaus and Damon walked up towards me. Klaus looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I tried to read his emotions but I couldn't get past his cold guarded exterior.

"I sense some sexual tension in the room so I am going to go." Damon said with a half grin on his face

I glared at him, really wanting to slap that stupid grin off his smug face. Damon then grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door his figure disappearing into the day,

"I didn't realise there was any did you Stefan?" Klaus said.

I quickly looked at him with surprise at what he said, like he was denying anything happened. Maybe it was for the best that way I can focus on Tyler.

"No anyway we are one step closer to closer to completing the map because Jeremy killed another vampire last night." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off Klaus.

"Yeah he almost made that two!" I said without helping myself.

"What? Why did he try to hurt Elena? Is she ok?" Stefan said in a rush, his face full of worry.

"No Stefan. For once it wasn't Elena. It was me." I replied, exasperated that everyone seemed to care only about Elena's safety and well-being. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus shuffle his feet.

"Why what happened? Tell me?" Stefan asked. His eyes full of questions.

"Jeremy attacked me but only because Bonnie's spell didn't work. Klaus saved me." I mumbled. I looked at him as he met my eyes. I could see his face which was still guarded well but he smiled the smallest of smile and his eyes twinkled. I saw Stefan look at Klaus and then at me.

"Why would you save her Klaus? Her death could have completed the map?" Stefan asked. I winced at the thought. What if Klaus had have left me, then I would have died and my death would help get Klaus and Stefan what they wanted.

"Hmm my friend I had never thought of that. I should have left her then we would have the map to get what I have been searching for all these centuries. The cure. And then Stefan Elena would be a vampire." Klaus said. I couldn't help my gasp of pain of shock at what he had said. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I saw Klaus look at me with his carefully guarded expression. I couldn't help it but tears sprung to my eyes. I saw a flicker of pain and regret flash across Klaus's face but it was quickly hidden so I wasn't sure if what I saw was real. Stefan looked at me with an unreadable expression. What was he thinking? Was he secretly wishing Klaus had left me then that way they could retrieve the cure and cure Elena of vampirism?

"Maybe you should have left me and then you could have cured Elena because she is all anybody cares about because Elena is the most important!" I cried. I ran out of the door and ran home, sobbing all the way.

Curled up in bed, I couldn't help but think why Klaus's words had caused me to have an outburst like that. Yesterday he showed so much love and care for me and today he was this cold emotionless rock that didn't care about anyone, not even me. It was great to like someone who didn't put Elena or someone first before me but now ….

I heard a knock on the door. I considered leaving it but I needed a distraction from thinking about Klaus or Elena. I expected to see Stefan at the door, coming to see if I was alright but I was surprised. It was Klaus. I felt like sticking my middle finger up at him and drawing the blind that covers the door window but I couldn't help but open it. I stood in the doorway, looking at him. He was wearing blue jeans and black t-shirt which fit to his muscles perfectly. I imagined running my hands over them and staring deep into his gorgeous turquoise eyes while he leaned in to kiss me. I shook that image out of my head and found the courage to look into his eyes and speak to him without choking on my words.

"What are you doing here? Don't you wish you were visiting my grave instead?" I said, putting as much venom and bitchiness into my voice, which was surprisingly easy. I saw him wince at my words.

"Of course not love." Klaus said. For some reason I didn't believe him. Why would he say those words he said earlier if he didn't mean them?

"Why then would you say that? The other day you were so different. You were flirty yes but there's no change but I could see real care and worry for me!" I said. I looked into his eyes, seeing if they would betray any emotion other than the cold emotion on his face.

"Because I was hiding how I feel! I have never felt this way about anyone before you. You are so different than any other woman I have ever been with and there has been many." Klaus said. I couldn't help but smile at his last words and his face lit up at my smile and his lips curved upward to form that cocky killer smile. "I love seeing you smile. It's the genuine beauty I have searched for all my life been alive." Klaus said while looking at my lips. I couldn't help it but I had to. I stepped towards him and put my hands on his cheeks while looking into his eyes. I tilted up my head to bring my lips up to his but his were already on mine. I felt the whole of my body explode with emotion. I brought my hands down his body slowly, tracing his collarbone and then his chest and abs. The kiss deepened to a slow, hot kiss full of passion. I felt his hands come down over my breast then onto the hem of shirt where he slipped his hands up and rested his hands onto my bare navel. I gasped into his mouth and moved my hands to rest onto the waistband of his jeans. He lowered his kisses onto my neck, each kiss gentle and soft. I gasped and clung to him. All of a sudden I pushed him back and leant against the wall. Klaus looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong love? I thought you were enjoying that?" Klaus said with a cocky smile on his face. I felt so wrong and ashamed that I completely forgot about Tyler.

"Oh god! Fuck." I said. I felt so wrong and ashamed that I did that behind Tyler's back. "Tyler I'm sorry." I whispered. I saw I had Klaus's full attention.

"Why say Tyler. You two ended. Why are you sorry?" Klaus asked. I saw confusion in his eyes but also suspicion.

"I ... um nothing. I don't know why I said that." I stammered. Oh god Klaus thought I was single but know he is suspicious. What if he finds out that I was lying? That me and Tyler only pretended to break up to fool him.

"You're lying. I felt your heart race then." I saw a dangerous look in Klaus's eyes as he stared me. "Tell me the truth now. Don't make me compel you!" Klaus shouted. I winced at his voice.

"Ok fine. Tyler and I pretended to break up to trick you and I'm sorry you had found out like this. But I just realised I have now kissed another guy! " I said. I took a step back from him, watching his face which was now full of hurt but mainly anger.

"I trusted you. Why would you do that?" Klaus said. I could see his fists curling up and the anger in his face.

"The amount of times you have deceived us or hurt us or killed one of our friends. Klaus you are our enemy and we had a reason to lie to you which I am not telling you about and if you compel it out of me then I know that there is no good in you at all." I said. I could feel my own anger and frustration coming off me in waves. I saw Klaus step close to me and look into my eyes.

"So that kiss was lie. Your feelings were a lie." Klaus said looking at me with so much emotion.

"NO! They were not Klaus. My feelings weren't a lie but I love Tyler but I am also insanely attracted to you and I am confused but Tyler is my boyfriend." I said, willing him to believe that.

"Caroline, I'm surprised you tricked me but I can't believe I fell for you because I knew it would one day break my heart." Klaus said. He backed down the steps and walked off into the night, the dark shadows consuming him.


End file.
